Talk:Gadd
Discussion I think the fact that he is Vekk's father and dies at the end has nothing to do with Trivia. It should be noted somewhere else. - Fenrik de Arvis 11:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) This guy uses Iron Mist which will make targets immune to any damage except Lightning Damage. Maby add it a note about this as it can really confuse players who suddenly deal no damage at all. --Arthas 11:50, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :This is so annoying since you have no choice whether or not Gadd will use the skill (which he always does). This makes HH in HM a huge pain if you don't plan on it. Seriously a useless skill for Gadd to have. --Method3 06:39, 8 June 2008 (UTC) And to think I felt sorry for that loudmouth, obnoxious NPC when he did kick the golem bucket. *shakesfist at the recently departed Asuran turd*Kitiara Soulfrost 01:08, 6 September 2007 (CDT)Kitiara Soulfrost Daaaamn, he's ugly as sin. The character face icon thingie in the dialogue boxes made him look way less fug. I haven't gotten far enough to see him die, but he's so annoying that I'm kinda looking forward to it. :D Genofreek 18:24, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Prick I'm probably the only person that likes him because he's a prick as well --Blue.rellik 11:23, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Better pic? Pretty dark.Just my option. :Nah, I agree with you. However, please remember to sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) so it's easier for people to tell who said what. 14:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) What Gadd is probably named after.. Maybe he is named after Kevin Gadd, who is a designer for arenanet?(forgot to sign) Gilgam 20:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Update: Removed Iron Mist from Gadd XD XD XD XD XD (T/ ) 00:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank god! you dont know how much that pissed me off the very first time i did that mission when i got EOTN, i seriously hurled abuse into the screen at anet. lol.. and im sure i wasnt the only one.-- 04:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Same here. I remember a thread on guru about which NPCs were the most hated. Many people voted for Gadd because of his use of Iron Mist. He was an asset to the enemy more than to the party most of the time. I'm glad this update was made. Shadowlance 12:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Notes Just noticed that the description of Gadd's Encampment says he's an elementalist, not a necromancer. Can someone confirm in-game? If I remember to, I'll do it later. Mizas 21:36, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Gadd's Encampment says he's a necromancer. He is definitely an elementalist, however. --Shadowcrest 22:11, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::So fix it. 00:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::I lied, it says he's an ele. Just kidding. --Shadowcrest 00:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You fat foot 00:42, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Incorrect. I am not a fat foot, I am Lord Shadowcrest Failmore III. I do not appreciate these incorrect titles being applied to me. --Shadowcrest 00:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Trivia Quote Just noticed the Trivia about that quote from some series,... But 'Who do I have to kill to get (...)' is more like a saying from multiple movies etc. It really isn't relevant enough to note. -- 12:24, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree, I'll remove it now. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Voice I could be wrong, but every time I hear his voice I can not help but be reminded of the soldier from factions first major mission.